Resident Evil 7
by GoldenForest
Summary: After 12 years of the last mission. Chris and Jill are living a perfectly normal family life together with Kim and Aiden until Chris notices some weird behaviors from Jill while she refuses to let him know anything, considering her family's safety. But the truth is inevitable. What is the new adventure awaiting the couple?
1. A normal family

***Author's note: 3 years and I'm still alive. What am I doing here? Publishing a new story? And what, a sequel to Resident Evil 6? Who remembers that crap anymore? Alright so, hello to the new readers who are reading this new story of Resident Evil 7 (I'm too lazy to have titles for my story.) Ok, so basically, I wrote Resident Evil 6 when I was around 16-17 when the game was not yet out, so a close friend of mine suggested 'Why not write 7 before it's out?'**

 **Alright, although I was 16, my Resident Evil 6 had quite a number of fans, so you might like it. Please check it out because this here is a sequel (So that you wouldn't get confused of some characters like Kim, Aiden, etc.)**

 **I'm turning 20 on August 16** **th** **, I'm an English Literature student in uni now and hopefully gained more writing skills (Resident Evil 6 had lots of mistakes, sue me haha)…**

 **Enough talking, let's just enjoy this, hm?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Home**

"This is the third time this week you stole money from my wallet."

"I didn't steal, I borrowed, there's a difference."

"Well where's my money? What do you spend it on anyway?"

"It's for my zombie action figures; I'm collecting them for mom and dad."

"Mom and dad collect real zombies, why would they want action figures? God, you're just a pain in the ass."

"Hey now, Kimmie, put a quarter in the swear jar." Chris Redfield turned around from the kitchen counter, holding his bowl of fruits in his hand and looking at his daughter.

Kim, bewildered, raised an eyebrow and scoffed at what his father just said, "Right, as if Aiden isn't enough to make me poor, now want my money too, dad?"

Chris shrugged, "Well don't curse then, baby."

Kim groaned, pulling out a quarter from her pants pocket and putting it in the small jar on the coffee table in front of the TV with a sign of 'No swearing', "Y'know, this is just unfair, if we consider the amount of times Aiden and I put money in this jar, even if a quarter, the money will just raise, which will make you and mom rich as Bill Gates."

"Right, as if the money you guys have isn't the money we give you." Chris retorted, no way he'd let his children win an argument with him, and what he said was definitely enough to make Kim go silent.

"Well this is just your plan to get the money you give us back." Bang, Kim 1 _ Chris 1. _'Damn they're growing up.'_ Chris thought.

"She's just as smart as her mother." Jill Valentine mused loudly, "Way to go honey, don't let your father bring you down."

"Why would they wanna get the money back little by little when they can just give us no money at all in the first place?" Aiden shook his head.

"Now that's daddy's boy, come here." Chris rejoiced and high-fived his son. Chris & Aiden 2 _ Jill & Kim 1.

"Well how come it's alright that you guys swear? You never put money in the swear jar." Kim pouted, her brown ponytail swinging on her head, making her look like her mom more and more.

"First of all, we're adults, and second, we never curse in front of you juveniles." Chris said with a full air of confidence, forgetting the fact that he even curses at Jill sometimes when they're out in the field, of course he's trying his best not to these days, because a post punch in the face is way worse than putting a quarter in a childish jar. Not that Chris and Jill keep the money for themselves anyway. Becoming parents have really changed them in so many possible ways; the most common one is the disappearance of their selfishness and only thinking about their children's well-being. It's not like they're after their money, they just don't want them curse.

"Well I'm pretty sure I heard you say the 'F' word last night, dad." Aiden said. Chris and Jill both froze, he turned around to look at his son, "Wha- when did you change sides?"

"Well it's the truth. So you might as well give me a quarter or let me pick Kim's quarter from the swear jar." Aiden smirked.

"Well, no need for that honey because daddy gave his share of the quarter to me." Jill winked at Chris and picked the chicken soup she just made for dinner to the table. Chris had to bite his bottom lip to stop the smirk from forming and he just turned to pick up four glasses for the table, "Help your mother, kids."

Kim and Aiden got up and started coming to the kitchen to pick the bowls and spoons to help their parents set the table.

Kim is around 12 now, and Aiden is 11. It's been 12 years since the events of another Wesker tragedy and bringing down the SLC45/B virus. Chris and Jill still work for the BSAA as field agents fighting bioterror, it means more to them now than ever since there's no way they could ever sit around knowing there's something going on out there that might be a threat to their children's safety.

After a nice family dinner, Kim and Aiden were excused to their rooms to do their studies for school while Chris and Jill were washing the dishes together. "So the 'F' word, eh daddy?" Jill teased.

"Shut up," Chris smiled and dried one of the bowls as he put it back inside the cabinet. The only negative side of having children is doing the most natural thing in the world for couples so silently and stealthily so that no one would hear. At least sometimes they could do it loudly when they had days off work and Kim and Aiden were at school. Jill found it fun in a way, she liked being a mother, and she loved the fact that they were actually a happy family.

She turned and placed a small kiss on Chris' cheek, Chris turned his head and let her also give a small peck on his lips before going back to drying the dishes when suddenly it slipped from his hand and fell on the counter without breaking, the little sound that came from it though was enough to scare Jill and make her jump in her place "Oh my God," she screamed.

"Jill, hey, it's ok, it's just a bowl." Chris said and held her shoulders before noticing that tears were streaming down Jill's eyes. "Baby, it's not even cracked, it's okay, you're ok." He hugged Jill tight and let her cry out in his arms. This wasn't the first, any time she'd hear a sudden voice she panics, Chris didn't wanna push her much, but he was hell worried about her. Was it her motherhood? Was it the effects of the last mission? He remembered how they had to keep Jill in the hospital 12 years ago in that horrible mission because of the side effects of the virus and her hallucinations. He really thought Jill was going to die before he found the cure. _'Well, she didn't, so shut your mouth, Chris.'_ He always wondered how many other couples were there like them in this world in their forties, fighting bioterror and having 2 children. This was getting so hard.

"Jill, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry. You need to talk to me; you need to tell me what's wrong. You know I'm with you. Why are you afraid?" he asked as he held her face in his hands. Jill shook her head and smiled, "It's nothing, Chris, really. It was just the sudden sound. I wasn't expecting it."

Chris sighed and let go of her face, nodding slowly, "Alright, look, why don't you go get some rest? I'll do the rest of the cleaning." He suggested. Jill didn't say much and just nodded, leaning up to kiss her husband full on the lips before going straight to their bedroom to sleep.

"Jesus." He whispered and went back to clean the sink lazily.

 **Tomorrow**

"Be good, you too." Jill said as she kissed Kim and Aiden goodbye when they left the house to go to their school.

"Bye, mom."

"C ya." They waved and walked down the street together on the sidewalk, pinching each other's arms and mocking each other like always. Jill shook her head and closed the door.

"Hey, ready to go?" Chris asked as he wore his jacket.

"Oh I, uh, I'm actually thinking about staying home today."

"You alright?" he frowned and came closer, putting a hand on Jill's arm. Jill nodded, "Yeah, yeah don't worry, I'm alright. I'm just thinking about relaxing a bit at home today… by myself."

Chris nodded, he understood that maybe Jill needed some time alone by herself, "Alright, call me if you need anything, ok? I'll see you tonight." He kissed her lips and forehead before walking out of the house.

As soon as Jill heard the door was shut, she let out a loud sigh and placed her cold hands on her face. She walked around herself a little, moving some objects to their right places, checking Aiden and Kim's bedroom. Aiden's bed wasn't made yet, Jill shook his head to how similar Chris and Aiden were, and she didn't even know if she should be grateful about it, it's not like she's the lady of the year or anything, and, well, Kim's the best example for it.

She walked to the bathroom, splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look old, she was still so beautiful, she was still Jill Valentine. The only thing different from her past was that she was a wife and a mother now. Of course ever since she built this family, sleeping has become much easier for her. She still has nightmares, but apart from that, she feels safe in Chris' arms.

What more could she possibly want from this world? She's been married for 12 years to the man she's been partnered with for 10 years, that makes it 22 years of a life spent with Chris Redfield.

"Goddamn," she mumbled in amusement. She needs to put a quarter in the swear jar later. _'Well, no one heard me.'_

She walked to the house phone by the kitchen and picked it up, dialing a number and waiting for a response. Why now? Why was she doing this?

' _Hello?'_ a familiar voice answered the phone,

"I need your help."

' _You alright?'_

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but could you come over to the house?"

There was a short pause, _'Alright, I'll be there in half an hour.'_

 **A/N: Very short first chapter, but you guys know me, I like to get things exciting as we go on. Mwahaha, I promise it won't be a boring domestic Chris and Jill fanfiction.**

 **Looking forward for your reviews, Thanks.**


	2. Real Nightmares

**Chapter 2**

 **Jill**

Jill was pacing all over the room until she finally heard the doorbell ring after 25 minutes of waiting. She quickly walked to the door and opened it, "God, thank you so much for coming."

"Jill, what's wrong?" Leon came inside and gave Jill a light hug before pulling away, "Where's Chris?"

"He left for BSAA right before I called you."

Leon nodded, realizing that what Jill needed help with was something Chris shouldn't know about, "Are you alright? You sounded so worried on the phone; I thought something happened to one of the kids."

"Come on in, I'll tell you." Jill said and led Leon inside, "Do you want some coffee? Tea?"

"No, don't worry, I had breakfast. Are you going to tell me what it is that you need my help with?"

Jill sat down on the couch opposite to him and ran her fingers through her hair, "Leon," she hesitated for a few seconds, "you remember the things we went through 12 years ago, right?"

Leon chuckled, "Jill, you can't really expect any of us to forget any of that, can you? Of course I do."

"Leon, I'm- I'm still having nightmares about those times, even after 12 years I'm still having the same nightmare over and over again every night."

"Jill, that's perfectly normal, you know it is. I still have nightmare sometimes. I'm even sure Chris has nightmares and just doesn't tell you." Leon reasoned with her, but sighed, knowing that Jill is not just some spoiled little girl complaining about her nightmares at nights, if she called Leon so early in the morning without even telling Chris about it, it must be serious. "Jill? What's really going on?"

"I see him, I see Wesker, but at the same time, it's not him," she said, "It's been happening to me for the past 12 years. I have no idea why I'm telling you this now. I've been hiding it for a long time, but, something happened last night, something different." She said and leaned back on the couch, covering her forehead.

Leon frowned, this really did sound serious. He stood up and went to sit next to Jill, "Why didn't you tell this to Chris earlier, or the agency?"

Jill shook his head, "No, I didn't wanna worry Chris. And you know better the agency wouldn't listen to me when all I have is mu nightmares. It's real; I know it's all real. Something's going on, something big."

"Ok," Leon said calmly and leaned over, placing his elbows on his knees and entwining his fingers, "What do you want me to do for you?"

"Do you remember when I once told the BSAA about the time I was being held in one of Umbrella facilities?"

"When you were a kid, yeah." Leon nodded.

"I see the boy that was in the cellmate in my nightmares too. Ever since those memories came back to me, ever since we defeated Wesker, I see him all the time in my dreams."

This interested Leon; The same dream all over? How's that possible? "Does he say anything to you?"

Jill nodded, "He calls out to me, but there's always a gun in my hand, as if I'm threatening to kill him, he obviously needs my help though."

"I understand that, but what is it you want from me?"

Jill's expression turned to annoyance rather than serious, "Stop paying games with me, Leon. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know you encountered Sherry Birkin in China, she was escorting a man named Jake Muller, wasn't she? The man responsible for the bio-terror attack at that time, Simmons, he wanted Jake's blood sample. Why would he? Because he is the Jake Muller that was in the cell with me."

Leon hesitated and bit the inside of his cheek, "You can't put me through this."

"You can be sure I can."

"That's confidential government information, Jill. I can't just hand the information to you out of nowhere. You called me here at 8 in the morning and now you're asking me questions about a Top-secret mission." His voice was still calm, but he surely wasn't cool with where this was heading.

"Leon… I need to know." Jill pleaded, "There's something going on, I know there is. I just need you to help me find out where he is. I need to talk to him."

"You don't even know if it's the same Jake Muller." Leon tried to reason. Jill gave him a look of 'are-you-kidding-me?' before he sighed in defeat, "You know better Chris encountered him too, why didn't you ask your husband about it?"

Jill gulped and looked down, "He lied to me." She admitted. Leon looked up at her, confused. Why would Chris lie to her? Of course, Leon knew Chris well. He surely had no bad intentions; maybe he just didn't want to worry Jill.

"What do you mean 'he lied'?"

"I read his report after the mission in China before asking about how it went, he told me about how Piers died and everything, but he never said anything about Sherry or Jake." Jill let it sink in before continuing, "I tried to indirectly make him talk, but he just wouldn't, and I know why. He doesn't want me to get involved in this, but my nightmares are just killing me, Leon, please. I need to know who Jake Muller is, I need to know why Wesker's hunting my dreams, I need to get rid of this."

Leon heaved a loud sigh and dropped his head, "God," he mumbled and rubbed his head, "Jill, I don't know where Muller is, I really don't."

Jill wasn't satisfied, "Do you know who he is?"

Leon bit his bottom lip and nodded, the next words came in a low mumble, "I think I know the main reason Chris might have hidden this from you."

"Why?"

"Jake Muller," Leon murmured, "He's Wesker's son."

Jill froze in her place, "Wh-What did you say?"

"He's Wesker's son. That's why his blood sample was needed apparently." Leon said, "Look, I'm not as involved in this as Sherry was, I just saw them from time to time in China whenever our paths crossed and helped them."

"You both work for DSO for Christ's sake."

"Well, do you know about every single BSAA agent's mission details?"

Jill sighed and looked away, "And you have no idea where he is?"

"None, he's a ghost. Sherry let him go." Leon said.

"Alright," Jill whispered and placed a finger on his lips, "I think this information is enough for me to start somewhere."

"Jill, promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Like not telling Chris and going on a solo mission and try to find Muller yourself and-, wait, that's what you're planning to do, isn't it?" Jill didn't say anything, "Jill, no."

"I'm not gonna do anything," Jill turned around to walk to the kitchen, Leon followed after her, "Sure you're not," he said, "Don't you think Chris will be more hurt if you do this behind his back?"

"He lied to me, Leon."

"He wanted to protect you," Leon reasoned. "You lied to him as well, you came to _me_ before telling him anything."

"Because he wouldn't let me deal with it, ever since we built this family he's been so overprotective as if I can't take care of myself." Jill's voice was starting to raise now.

Leon stayed calm and breathed, "Are you sure you want to go on hard-core missions anymore Jill? You have two children."

"Don't you start with that too," Jill shook her head.

"I'm not starting with anything, I'm just saying that our lives are changing, and besides, there are lots of new and fresher agents coming to work, we can't go on fighting zombies till we're fucking 70, Jill."

"Hey," Jill pointed at him threateningly, "Put a quarter in the swear jar."

"What?" Leon frowned.

"Put a quarter in the swear jar, you can't curse in this house."

"Oh," Leon said, "Sorry, I didn't know."

Jill sighed and waved at him, "nah, it's OK. I'm sorry." She said.

"Jill," Leon walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her, "promise me, you won't do anything stupid."

Jill bit her bottom lip, then after a few seconds gave a nod "I promise."

Leon nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I gotta run now, my flight for Washington is in three hours. Hey, how did you know I was here in LA anyway?" he asked,

"Claire told me." Jill smiled and winked at him. Leon let out a small laugh and looked down, "I guessed so." He said and gave her a last look, "Just take care of yourself, Jill."

"I will, thanks for coming." Jill smiled at him, Leon waved and walked to the door before saying a last "Don't do anything stupid." and closing the door behind him.

Jill tapped her fingers on the counter while looking around herself, "What I'm gonna do is anything but stupid, Leon." She mumbled.

 **About half an hour later/Chris**

"Hey, Chris, do you have the Brooks report I asked you yesterday?" Parker Luciani asked while walking to Chris' desk,

"Oh yeah, it's right here." Chris opened his drawer and handed the file to Parker.

"Thanks," Parker took it, "So where's Jill?"

"Oh she wanted to stay home today. I don't think she felt well." Chris said and rubbed his eyes.

"Eh? Well looks like she changed her mind."

Chris looked up to see his wife walking angrily out of the elevator in the BSAA corridors. His phone suddenly began to ring in his pocket and he reached to pick it up. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at the caller ID, before answering "Leon?"

" _Hey, Chris? I think I need to tell you something, man."_

"Is everything alright?" after a pause he frowned and got up quickly, running to where Jill was heading.

"Jill," he called to her, Jill didn't slow down and continued walking, "He told you, didn't he? God dammit."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to find Jake Muller."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Why don't you ask Leon? He's an expert of always being by your side." She said in a sarcastic tone, Chris reached for her arm and blocked her way, "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"You lied to me. You lied about the mission in China, you lied about Sherry and Jake to me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why are you so interested in all this?"

"I told you, ask Leon." She said and pulled her hand away from his grip, "I'm going to speak to O'Brian, don't follow me."

Chris kept looking at her and brought his phone to his ear angrily, "Leon, you there?"

" _You know your wife's been jealous of your closeness to me for 12 years, I'm starting to have doubts about our friendship."_

"Oh shut up, Leon, you're disgusting." Chris shook his head, "Why is she so interested in Jake Muller all of a sudden?"

" _She said she's been having nightmares or something,"_ Leon said, _"Look, my plane for Washington is in two hours, but if you need my help I can come to BSAA."_

"No, I think I can handle this, just don't report this to your office." Chris said,

" _She'll wanna talk to Sherry, you know Jill."_ Leon said, _"I don't even understand why you wouldn't tell her about this, I thought you did. You remember what she went through."_

"And that's exactly why I didn't tell her. Jake Muller is no threat; I can't let my wife or myself to get involved in another conspiracy, alright? I gotta go." He said and hung up.

 **Jill**

"What do you mean you're having nightmares, Valentine? We're dealing with real stuff here, goddammit." O'Brian reasoned with Jill, expecting her to have more concrete evidence.

"It doesn't have anything to do with why I shouldn't be told about Jake Muller." Jill said angrily.

"Listen to me, I'm going to assign a meeting for you with Dr. Lee-"

"What?"

"-And you can find out what it is that is really bothering you, maybe try hypnosis."

"I'm not going through some stupid hypnosis; I've been having the same nightmare for 12 years for God's sake." Jill said loudly.

"We haven't heard any sort of activities from Muller ever since Chris went to China, and DSO refuses to share any information with us anyway, we're they're puppets." He told Jill with extreme sense of authority, "You're meeting Dr. Lee this afternoon, no discussions."

"You need to let me talk with Sherry Birkin, you owe this much to me."

"I don't owe you anything, Valentine. Unless you've got some serious reports, get out of my office." O'Brian said, "And you're not going on any solo missions behind my back, I'm not gonna be soft with you anymore."

Jill shook her head in anger and exited the office in anger to see Chris waiting for her, his arms crossed over his chest, "Talk!" he said and started following her,

"You had that chance as well y'know, but you didn't tell me anything," Jill said, "now I'm assigned to go to a freaking therapist."

"For what?"

"Hypnotism. Because of my dreams."

"You gonna start telling me about these nightmares of yours?"

"No one's listening to me," Jill mumbled to herself.

"Jill," Chris grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, "I'm here to listen, your husband. You should've come to me from the beginning. What the hell is going on?"

"Something's going to happen," Jill said in fear, "Something happened last night in my dream, something different, that's why I got so worried."

"He's reaching out to you? How?" Chris asked. Jill was surprised at how Chris was taking her seriously unlike others, she suddenly felt bad for not telling him first before anyone. God, she wanted to punch herself now, "Chris-" suddenly a loud boom sound was heard from the end of the corridor, then it got much closer, Chris grabbed Jill on time to get her down right on time before there was another explosion right on the wall Jill was pinned to.

All she remembers after that was total blackness.

 ***Author's note: Dun dun dun *banging drums* am I taking this too fast? It'll just be boring if I don't come on, we need action! We need action, yeeeah! Don't find Jill's nightmares as jokes, people. I've got it under control here.**

 **Btw I noticed my old reader Jill Sabaku no Nara here, you're so faithful, I'm so proud of you.**

 **And dear Frozenheart7, thanks so much for being interested in my story, You read RE 6 in two hours? Just how's that even possible. Way to go, I like you.**

 **Please review people, they're my source of life.**


	3. Abduction

**Chapter 3**

 **Jill**

Jill's eyes were slowly starting to open. She felt her head spinning and spinning as she was looking around herself, everything was blurry, she could smell smoke and feel rubble in her face and arms, something warm was oozing from hear forehead to the corner of her right eye… Blood… _What happened?_ A loud sound… Chris pulling her back…

Explosion…

 _Chris!_ Jill wished she could adjust her eyes somehow to see what the hell was just going on. She could sense someone lying unconscious next to her, it definitely was Chris. Jill weakly reached her hand to touch his arm, groaning in pain "Chris?" She mumbled, "Chris," the next word was in a whisper as she fell back into darkness again.

She had no idea how much time passed until she opened her eyes again, this time she could see clearly and was more aware of her surroundings. She could hear police radios around her and officers moving around. _Thank God._ She kept wondering what the cause of the explosion was until she realized that she was lying alone on the ground, "Chris?" She called in horror and started looking around.

A black haired short officer quickly approached her and tried to calm her down, "Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here." Jill saw two officers taking Chris away on a carry chair, "Is he OK?" Jill asked and tried to get up, the officer held her down, "You need to stay still, OK?"

He turned around and started preparing an injection for her. Jill shook her head, "I don't need anything" she said, but the officer didn't seem to be listening to her, "I said I don't need any of that."

"The girl's alive," she heard one of the officers talk to the radio, "We'll take care of her."

Jill raised an eyebrow in shock. _What the hell?_ These people weren't actual police officers, were they? She tired her best not to panic and stayed calm. When the so-called officer turned around to inject her, she quickly reacted and twisted his arm towards his leg, making him inject himself. He went unconscious right there.

She stood up and started running to the elevator with a horrible headache when the other men in officer clothes turned around and saw her, "Hey!" one of them shouted and took out his gun, starting to shoot at Jill.

Jill quickly dodged the bullets and changed her direction, she ran as quickly as she could until she got to the fire exit and started going down. _Bad idea,_ she saw two men blocking her way, one of them had a shotgun while the other was unarmed.

Jill quickly kicked the shotgun from the guy's hand before he had a chance of shooting her and got a hold of it, she hit the man's face with the butt of the weapon as she killed the other one with a single shot, sending him to the opposite wall as his blood covered the whole stairs, then she pushed the former one from the railing, making him fall all the way down from the 13th floor.

 _More men were coming up to her, 'Looks like the only way out is up,_ ' she thought and started running back up as much as her body could bear, she'd done way harder stuff than this. _'At least they're not a bunch of zombies trying to eat up my brain,'_ she kept talking to herself to calm down. She couldn't stop thinking about Chris. They had him, she hoped more than anything that her husband was OK, that they wouldn't hurt him.

She reached the rooftop of the building and looked around herself, the noon sun hurting her eyes as she tried to look for a way of escape. _'Now where?'_ she thought to herself. She noticed that the ledge of the building on the left wasn't too far from her, the distance of it was that narrow alleyway she always passes before entering her workplace. She took a deep breath and collected up her courage, _'Come on Jill, you've jumped out of jets for Christ's sake,'_ she scolded herself. Damn, becoming a mother had made her soft.

She swung back and forth two or three times before running as fast as she could to the ledge and forcing her feet to jump right up to the other side of the building. Her right hand grabbed the ledge successfully and she pulled herself up with all the strength she had and ran to hide behind the staircase entrance of the building. She peaked the BSAA rooftop from there to see what was going on.

The men in uniforms entered the rooftop about two seconds later with their guns ready to fire and looked around in bafflement that Jill Valentine wasn't there. One of the officers even walked to the ledge of the rooftop to check if she hadn't thrown herself down to the street.

Jill tried to calm her breath and leaned her head on the wall when she heard a sound of helicopter blades from the sky; she looked up, covering her eyes from the sun to see three green helicopters land right on the roof of BSAA. Her stomach dropped, the officers brought Chris on the carry bag and started tying his arms and legs before putting him inside the helicopter. He wasn't the only one, Jill saw Parker, O'Brian, Quint, Keith and Rebecca being taken away unconscious as well, having their arms and legs tied before being picked up and put in the helicopter. _Oh my God,_ Jill covered her mouth, they're abducting them.

 _What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do?_ She ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed them, trying to think of something without being irrational. They were taking Chris and her friends away.

She quickly picked up her phone and started typing something. She sent the text and just sat there under the hot sun, hugging her knees on her chest and looking down, _'I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, guys. I'll find you, I promise.'_ She thought to herself as she heard the helicopters ascending up to the air, taking the ones she loved with him.

A tear dropped from her eye, she had no idea what was going on. She wished they listened to her, she wished she told about her nightmares to Chris before anyone else. _'He would've listened. He's the only one that listens. I was so stupid_.' She cried and covered her face in sadness.

' _Oh my God, Aiden and Kim,'_ she shot her head up and quickly grabbed her phone, dialing a number, they were still at school, they were definitely safe. _'They're safe. They're safe.'_

" _Hello?"_

"Claire? Claire, Thank God." Jill breathed,

" _Jillie? You OK?"_

"Claire, I need you to do something for me, I can't explain everything right now, I'm not even sure what's going on," Jill tried to stop her voice from shaking, but to no avail, "I need you to pick Aiden and Kim from school today and take them to your place, is that alright with you?"

" _Sure I can, but what's going on? Is Chris alright? Where are you?"_

"Tell them Chris and I had to go out of the city to work or something, tell them I promised it won't take more than 2 or 3 days," she said, how she wished what she said will turn out to be true, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'll ring them any time I can, you can take care of them, right?"

" _Depends on what you mean by taking care,"_ Claire said, _"Do they need protection? Jill, you need to tell me, I'm dying from curiosity here. Can I talk to Chris?"_

"I'll ring you as soon as I can and tell you everything, alright? I gotta go now. Tell the kids I love them so much." She said and hung up quickly before Claire could ask any more questions. It was too early to share any information with her right now at the moment.

She sat there in the rooftop for God knows how long before she suddenly heard the sound helicopter blades again, she quickly looked around and hid herself out of the white helicopter's sight as it landed on the BSAA building. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Leon exiting the helicopter and looking around. She came out of her hiding spot and started waving, "Over here," she shouted.

Leon waved back at her and started approaching the building's ledge. Jumping was easier this time for Jill since BSAA's building was shorter, she fell down on the solid ground and Leon grabbed her to help her, "I got your message," he said, "You alright?"

"Leon, thank you." Jill cried and jumped to his arms and hugged him tight. Leon could feel how shocked and scared she was, he hugged her back and started caressing her hair, "What happened?" he asked.

Jill sent him a text of **'Emergency extraction needed in BSAA'** , having no one else to trust other than Leon and waited for him to come and pick her up. This was the second time today Leon ran to her help, she was so grateful.

"We were under attack. The office just exploded out of nowhere. They tried to take me, but I ran away and called for you, I didn't know what else to do." She said and started shaking her head, "They took Chris, they took everyone. I couldn't fight them, they were outnumbered."

"Shh, it's over now, you're safe." Leon said calmly and pulled away to look at her, drops of blood on her forehead were now soiling his brand-new looking shirt, "It's not safe here, I'll need to take you to DC with me, we'll have better leads there."

Jill nodded, "I was thinking the same. I wanted to come with you to DSO." Leon nodded back and helped her into the helicopter before entering it himself. The helicopter was going to take them straight to the airport to the private government plane to take them to Washington.

 **A few hours later/ DSO**

"We're gonna run a few tests just as a precaution, but aside from that everything seems normal." An Asian looking doctor, probably Korean said to Jill in DSO's medical section as he cleaned the last wound on Jill's knee and picking up his equipment, "You're gonna have to take it easy." He said and turned to nod at Leon who was at the other side of the room, his arms crossed over his chest, before leaving.

"You feeling better?" Leon asked and approached the bed she was on. Jill nodded slowly, "Yeah, hey, can you hand me my ring over there on the table?"

"Sure," Leon nodded and walked to the table the nurse put Jill's watch, cellphone and wedding ring on; he picked it up and handed it to Jill. She let it stay on her hand for a few seconds, admiring it and thinking about his husband as she slid it into her ring finger and clenched her fists.

They heard a knock on the door as it opened and a tall middle aged attractive man in a suit, not much older than O'Brian entered the room and smiled to Jill, "Agent Valentine, I'm Gordon Cole, head of the Divisions of Security Operations (DSO), welcome to Washington." He said and shook hands with her, "How are you feeling?"

"Thank you Mr. Cole," Jill nodded at the man, "Any word on my colleagues?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Unfortunately based on the information that we have no harm came to the other employees; looks like they were only looking for your team, agent Valentine."

He was right. Jill saw them take only her friends and no one else. The team members involved with Albert Wesker, but why?

"I hate to do this now given the things you've been through, but I need you to clarify a few things, if that's alright with you." He said, Jill closed her eyes and heaved a sigh before nodding him to go ahead.

"According to the report the staff gave to the police, you came to work an hour late, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I had to speak to Leon about something," Jill said and remembered how ridiculous she looked in front of O'Brian this morning, telling him she was having nightmares and how he assigned her to a good-for-nothing therapist, so she decided to skip that part, "it's personal." She said. _Shit, this wouldn't shut him up._

Cole gave a look at Leon who was still looking at Jill before continuing, "Agent Kennedy here says you were asking information about one of our agents, how's that personal?"

"It's personal because I needed to have some information about her mission of protecting a man named Jake Muller," Jill said, hoping Leon didn't tell him anything about her having nightmares, "You know who I am, Mr. Cole, you know I've had a brief encounter with the man when I was just a little girl. I just wanted to see if Leon knew anything about him."

"Why now?" Cole asked, he was starting to push her limits now.

Leon interrupted, "Sir, I'm sure whatever information you need, agent Valentine will be happy to cooperate. But she's been through a traumatic experience, I'm sure you can afford her some time."

Cole looked at Leon again and back at Jill before nodding, "Of course, we'll talk again. Hopefully we'll have more information about others by then."

"Thank you, sir." Leon said as director Cole left the room.

Jill sighed and leaned back on the head of the bed, "Thanks for not telling him why I asked you to come."

"You told me how you thought authorities wouldn't take you seriously, so I respected it." Leon said, Jill nodded a thank you. Leon sat on the edge of the chair and held Jill's hand and gave it a light squeeze, "We'll find them, Jill."

"You think he's alright?" Jill's eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Of course he is," Leon said, "This is Chris we're talking about, and you know how intimate we are with each other, so I have full trust in him, I hope you don't mind."

Jill started laughing and smacked his shoulder lightly, "Oh Leon, I'm so sorry."

"No no, it's Ok. It's about time you figured out-"

"Shut up," Jill laughed harder and shook her head, she stopped immediately and looked at him, "I need to check up on the kids."

"Don't worry, I called Claire and told her about the situation, I said that there was an explosion at the BSAA and you guys were called in to Washington for protection, I didn't tell her Chris is missing yet though." He said,

Jill nodded, "Maybe it's for the best not to tell her yet and worry her."

"We'll inform her if things got really serious. She said the kids were fine, you'll contact them soon, Jill." He said and gave a last squeeze to her hand, "Rest for now, everything's gonna be alright. It's not our first time." He winked,

Jill smiled and squeezed his hand back, "I'll try." She said. Leon waved at her and turned the light off before exiting the room. Jill sighed and looked up at the ceiling, talking to Chris in her head.

' _I hope you're fine, Chris…'_

' _Can you hear me?'_

' _I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about my nightmares…'_

' _I'm sorry for always hiding stuff from you…'_

' _I'm sorry I couldn't help you…'_

' _I'm sorry I left you alone…'_

 _I'm sorry I never told you enough how much I loved you…'_

She was missing him so much as her tears were dropping on the pillow one by one as she kept apologizing to Chris. She knew when she saw him, she was gonna run into his arms, kiss him harder than ever on the lips, and tell him all of these things in her head at once.

That night Jill cried herself to sleep, thinking about her beautiful family and how everything was calm until last night.

 **Jill's dream**

"You weren't careful enough."

Jill heard the unclear male voice echo as she was looking around, she was at the same place she always was in her nightmares, she could never make out where it was.

A cave?

A dungeon?

Strangely the place seemed incredibly familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was holding a gun in her hand like every other time in the dream.

"Show yourself," she demanded.

"They'll come for you too." The voice echoed, it was so familiar to Wesker's voice, but at the same time, it wasn't.

"Where's Chris?"

"I told you there was going to be an ambush, why didn't you listen to me?"

"Answer my question."

"Find me and you'll get your answers." She turned around to see Jake Muller standing in front of her as she pointed the gun at him threateningly.

 **End of Dream**

 ***Author's note: Where are we getting people? What's going on? Where's Chris? Nooooo…**

 **Ok, so you might be thinking why this girl is putting some imaginary supernatural dream communication in her Biohazard Fanfiction, but trust me, it's not what you think. I've got it under control.**

 **Pehh, if it wasn't for writing Fanfictions I'd probably kill myself by now. I feel depressed as hell…**

 **Btw I see that 'Claire likeaboss Redfield' from my old readers has joined us as well, let's give her a big round of applause.**

 **R &R please, people. Or I won't be so kind with my quick updates (That was a threat)… Ta! ^ ^**


	4. Escape

**Chapter 4**

 **Chris**

Chris opened his eyes to find himself lying on a hospital bed. He really had no idea where he was or how long he'd been here. All he remembered was that a bunch of police officers came to their rescue after the explosion and injected something into his arm, then he woke up and found himself here. He remembered vaguely hearing Jill call out to him before help arrived.

' _God, Jill,'_ he called out to her inside and closed his eyes. He hoped she was OK. The last thing he remembered was talking to his angry wife at the BSAA corridor. The thought suddenly hunted him that Jill was actually having some nightmares that she didn't tell him about and that he wasn't there to help her, _'Why didn't she tell me this?'_

He hoped she was alright more than anything and that they could talk about it as soon as they got out of this shithole and perhaps find a solution. What if her nightmares really meant something? It's not like Jill Valentine was similar to any other woman, she was special, and that's why Chris loved her. He was just so annoyed that she didn't come to him before. He had to admit, he was so jealous that Jill went to Leon first instead of him.

There was a knock on the door before a young –really young- blonde man with a suit opened it and came inside. He entwined his fingers with each other, "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Redfield."

"Who the hell are you?" Chris raised an eyebrow. How freaking old was this kid? Not older than 30, definitely.

"I understand you've had a bad day." Blondie said calmly and walked closer to him, taking out his ID, "Mark Dean, Office of special investigations." He introduced himself, he had such a heavy British accent that Chris almost wanted to imitate him, but he had more important things to worry about.

"Where's Jill?"

"She's still in surgery," Mark guy nodded calmly and took out a small notepad and a pen and looked at Chris and opened his mouth to speak, but Chris interrupted,

"I already called in a report. When can I go home?"

"Soon," Blondie nodded and opened his notepad to start asking his ridiculous questions, Chris rolled his eyes, "In your report you indicated that you were talking to your wife before the explosion,"

"Yeah,"

"And you were struck right there together?"

"About that, yeah. I had to pull her away from the wall." Chris nodded lazily.

"What about before the accident? Did agent Valentine seem anxious or preoccupied?"

Jill did look anxious and preoccupied, but Chris knew better where this guy was heading, "What are you suggesting, agent Dean?"

"Answer the question, please."

"She seemed relaxed, just a bit faint from her nightmare the previous night." Blondie raised his eyebrow, and nodded in a way of saying 'Interesting,'

"You're not writing any of this down," Chris said,

"You're not telling me anything worth writing." Blondie smiled and kept his cool with that British accent.

"I'm telling you exactly what I remember, if that's not enough-"

"You two are married, isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you understand marital privilege does not trump National Security."

"Yes."

"Then I ask you to remember where you're loyalty lies." Blondie kept his calm threatening gaze on him,

"My loyalty? My wife is in the goddamn operation room because of that explosion, you think she had anything to do with this?" Chris raised his voice at the guy, he really was starting to piss him off now.

"That's what we're trying to determine." He said and brought a chair next to Chris' bed and sat down, "By withholding information you are implicating yourself, I'll give you one more chance. Are you going to share some information with me?"

"What information? What's going on?"

Blondie leaned closer on the chair and looked straight into Chris' eyes, "I would like to talk about one of the missions your team had 12 years ago in the quest of defeating Albert Wesker."

"You could've just rung the office," Chris mumbled, not blinking for one second.

Blondie didn't mind his retort, "12 years ago agent Valentine was assigned to retrieve an object from a maximum security prison in Italy named 'The Rose'; Do you remember the mission?"

"Of course I remember." Chris said in a serious tone, he remembered all the details of how Jill had to find a way into the sewers of the prison and look for the so called Rose which if Chris remember correctly was an amulet and how she fought with Jessica before making it out of there. "What about it?"

"Were you in contact with her when she was inside the prison?"

"No, she didn't have an earpiece. I was keeping an eye on her through the security cameras."

"And you saw her in the sewers as well?"

Chris hesitated for a few seconds, he bit his inner cheek, "No, I didn't see her down there."

"Did agent Valentine mention to you how she got a hold of the object? What she saw down there?"

Chris was losing his nerve now, "What could she possibly see besides some rats down there? She found the object and got out." He looked away for the first time and covered his face, "I wanna see my wife."

"Why don't you get some more rest and we'll continue," Blondie stood up to leave the room,

"Is there something you're no telling me? Is she OK?" Chris got no answer to his question and the door was closed shut.

Chris sat up on his bed and stretched his legs. _What time was it exactly?_ He knew Jill will have to spend the night in the hospital after the surgery. He couldn't leave her alone by herself, not like they were going to let him go that easy anyway. _'I better call Claire to go check on the kids.'_ He slowly got up the bed, feeling a bit light headed. He looked around for his phone, but it wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where the hell did they put it?" he mumbled and kept looking around. He started walking towards the door to go ask where his phone was or if at least he could make a phone call. He turned the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

It was locked, "What the-" he looked up at the door and tried opening it again with more force.

Still closed…

' _Something's not right.'_ He kept looking around the room to find something useful; maybe they'd have a spare key or hairpin so he could pick the lock. Nothing! He was trapped.

' _They have Jill as well, God, they're tricking her like me.'_ He thought, or what if she really was in a bad condition? Dammit, if he couldn't get in touch with his kids they'll be so worried. Now he was starting to panic. _'Stay calm, dammit.'_

He needed to plan his escape somehow. _'Think! Think!'_

 **Jill**

"You've been very lucky, I heard the bomb exploded right behind you," a female doctor was tending Jill's wounds. Jill wondered what happened to the Asian guy from yesterday.

"My husband pulled me away actually, he saved me." Jill mumbled while she kept her gaze down on the ground.

"Oh, really? Is he waiting outside?"

"I'm alone, actually." _Because my husband's been kidnapped and I haven't heard from him at all._

"You know, Jill," Jill felt comfortable that she called her by her first name and not 'agent Valentine', she looked up at her, "I see a lot of agents here that are mothers. And one thing I can tell you from experience is that you need to be able to reach out, ask for help."

Jill smiled bitterly, "I've never been very good at that."

The doctor smiled back at her and patted her shoulder, "Everything looks fine," she nodded at her, "You can leave when agent Kennedy arrives to escort you.

"Thank you." Jill said. The doctor that Jill never caught her name left her alone. She leaned her head back on the wall and kept looking at the ceiling, she had no idea why it gave her a sort of comfort.

 ***Ring***

Her phone suddenly began to ring and she quickly looked at the caller ID, **'Claire calling'**

She sighed silently, disappointed a little. Who was she expecting to get a call from anyway? "Claire?"

' _mom?'_

Jill felt her heart fill with comfort and joy and she closed her eyes to let the most beautiful voice of the world sink into her, "Hey Kimmie, hey. How are you? How's everything."

" _Yeah, we're fine. Where are you guys?"_

"Oh, we had to leave for a few days, baby. It's not the first time, remember? We'll be back in a few days."

" _I know, but usually you'd tell us before and make us go to Aunt Claire's."_

Jill sighed and lightly punched her thighs, "It was very sudden, baby. I'm sorry. How's Aiden?"

" _He's taking a nap."_

Jill felt disappointed again, she missed her little prince. Actually hearing his voice would've made her feel even better because of how much her son reminded her of Chris.

"Alright, don't wake him," Jill nodded, "I'll check up on you guys from time to time, everything is alright. Don't you worry."

" _Is dad there?"_

"Dad's working, baby," Jill bit her bottom lip, feeling guilty as hell for lying to her daughter, "I'll tell him to give you a ring as soon as he's free." She said.

" _Alright, be safe you two."_

Jill closed her eyes and smiled for the first time in the past few days, "You too, baby. Take care of your brother, ok?"

" _Ok, and you take care of dad."_ Jill laughed at what she said and shook her head, "I will baby. Love you."

" _Love you too, bye!"_

"Bye." Jill hung up and hugged her phone to her chest, the tears she was holding back streaming down her cheek like a waterfall now.

Leon entered the room and looked at her, his expression softening as he saw his friend crying on the bed, "You ready?"

Jill just nodded silently, but remained still. Leon sighed and came closer to her, giving her a warm reassuring hug and let her cry her heart out as much as she wanted.

 **Chris**

"How are we doing, agent Redfield?" Blondie came back inside the room and smiled at Chris. Chris opened his eyes from his sleep and blinked at him, "Is Jill alright?"

"She's out of the surgery, but I'm afraid she's still unconscious."

Chris hesitated for a second before getting up and rubbing his face, "Agent Dean, I'm really worried about my wife's safety, I'm not really sure if I should let out the information this soon—"

"Agent Redfield," Blondie interrupted, "We're the good guys. All we care about is the safety of this department, you need to cooperate with us and let us take the right action."

Chris nodded slightly, "I know what happened to Jill down in the sewers," he said.

Blondie quickly took out his pen and notepad and came closer to him, preparing to write everything down.

Chris started mumbling some stuff to himself, "What was that?" Blondie leaned closer to be able to hear Chris better when he suddenly received a huge punch in the face from Chris's strong fist and fell back. He got up to put up a fight, but Chris was faster, he twisted blondie's arm and pinned him down on the ground, grabbing his little pen and bringing it close to his green eyes, "Where's Jill?"

Blondie remained silent, Chris brought the pen inches closer to his eyes, "Answer me." He shouted.

"She escaped," he groaned, "She got away." Chris knocked him unconscious and got stood up quickly, running out of the room.

"What the hell?" he looked around, this place wasn't a hospital, it was a facility. Fortunately he didn't see any guards around so he just kept running to anywhere his legs took him.

A window…

He had no clue about the blueprints of the building; this was basically his best option. He quickly ran to it and jumped right through it, breaking the glass to pieces with his strength. He felt right on top of a car parked under the window, _'Shit, I jumped without even knowing which floor I was on. You're one damn lucky guy, Redfield.'_ He thought to himself and quickly escaped the building without even being seen.

What he didn't know was that O'Brian, Rebecca, Parker, Keith and Quint were still inside the building.

 ***Author's note: Ugh Chrissie, are you getting old? Just look around the building for your friendsssss… You're only thinking about Jill and nothing else. And hey, she's hugging Leon, WTH? Tables are turning…**

 **You guys are lucky I'm inspired enough to update, cuz honestly, there's just no support here :((( I have something like 3 followers…**


	5. More QUestions

**Chapter 5**

 **Jill**

' _Why the hell would you join STARS?'_

' _What?' Jill looked around herself. She was there again, in that unknown but at the same time familiar place. She could tell that she was underground wherever it was she was standing. Who was talking to her?_

' _Why did you join STARS?' The voice asked again._

' _I—what- I—' She looked down and held her forehead, thinking hard as if she completely had forgotten why she ever joined STARS when she was young. 'I was promoted.' was the best thing that managed to come out of her mouth._

 _The voice burst into a loud and hideous laughter, 'You were promoted?' he laughed again and the sound of his hands clapping echoed through the place. 'Think harder, girl.'_

 _Girl! Jill frowned. The way the voice said girl was so familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where she heard it. She tried to work her brain a little bit more now. Why couldn't she remember? It felt like when the teacher comes to the class and starts asking about what was taught last session._

' _I wanted—I wanted to stop Umbrella.' She said with a shaking voice. She should've gotten it right that time. That was it, right?_

' _Bravo!' Clapping echoed around her again. 'But what made you so stupid to think you actually could stop Umbrella by being in STARS?'_

' _I don't understand,' Jill said and looked around, 'Who are you? Show yourself.'_

' _When you were a kid you were brought to a facility that belonged to Umbrella where they performed experiments on us by the police and when we escaped you were stupid enough to go back to the police department and what's worse, you joined them.'_

 _We? Jill felt weak and looked down. She was stupid, wasn't she? She was just a kid. How could she have known? She gained her senses back again and got more serious 'I know you're playing mind games with me, Wesker. It's not going to work.'_

 _The voiced chuckled, 'Some call it a mind game, some call it cruel, some call it the truth.'_

' _I was just- we were just kids.'_

' _But I was smart enough to change my way, wasn't I?_

 _Jake? Jill thought. She was too confused to decide who the voice belonged to. It sounded so much like Wesker, but the things he said resembled Jake. Leon told Jill that Jake was Wesker's son. Either Wesker was playing games on her, or it really was Jake confronting her._

' _We've been trying to stop Wesker for years. How does that make me the bad guy? None of us knew Wesker worked for Umbrella back at the STARS. '_

' _Oh girl, Wesker is the last thing you should ever worry about from now on.'_

' _What does that mean?'_

* * *

Jill jolted on her bed and got up with a low cry. Her breath was so heavy and fast that she forgot where she had been sleeping. She needed to calm down fast. _Breathe, breathe._ She took a few deep breaths and covered her face. She was at the DSO hospital. She felt her blood rush when she remembered Chris was still missing. How she wished it had all just been a nightmare. There was a noise bothering her in the room, but it was so muffled that she tried to ignore it. The drugs had made her head so light that everything was just nothing more than an echo in her ears.

The noise wasn't going away. She looked around and tried to concentrate. _'It's my phone.'_ She looked quicker around herself now. Her phone was vibrating, _'Where the hell is it?'_ She couldn't move far because of the saline drip in her hand. "Anybody here?" she shouted. The vibration stopped.

When Jill looked at the hospital clock that was 3:30 in the morning she got more curious to who the caller was. What if something happened to the children? What if they heard from Chris?

The vibration started again and Jill realized her phone was among her clothes on the other side of the bed in an open bag. She slowly got up and tried to walk to it, but her feet slipped and she fell on the floor causing the saline drip to come out of her hand. She cringed in pain and wiped the oozing blood on her clothes before she started crawling to her bag since her head would start spinning so hard whenever she tried to stand up. _Almost there!_

Jill reached her hand far to grab the black duffle bag and held on to it tight, dropping it on the floor as everything in it fell out, including her vibrating phone. She quickly grabbed it and pressed answer without even looking at the caller ID "Hello? Hello?" There was no answer. They had hung up again.

She looked at the screen; she had 6 missed calls from the same number. Blood just wouldn't stop spilling from her hand as she lay there on the hospital floor feeling more helpless than ever. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her hand.

The door to her room opened slowly and Leon came in with a cup of coffee in his hand when he suddenly saw the empty bed, fallen hospital serum bag, blood trail and Jill lying down on the floor, "Jesus fucking Christ!" he dropped the cup and rushed quickly to Jill's side "I need some help here." He shouted loud and turned Jill around, "Jill, Jill can you hear me?"

"Chris…" Jill whispered.

"Jill, it's okay. You're gonna be okay." He picked her up as three nurses came rushing to the room, "We need to stop the bleeding." One of them said quickly as the other said she's going to get the doctor.

"Leon…" Jill whispered, "It's Chris."

Leon didn't hear her, "Where's this goddamn doctor?" he was looking around.

"Leon…" Jill whispered again.

"What happened?" The doctor rushed in and started examining Jill's eyes with his flashlight, "Stay calm, Agent Valentine, you're alright. Agent Kennedy, please leave the room."

Leon left the room, looking back at her in worry as he closed the door.

* * *

 **Chris**

Chris kept on limping in the desert area outside of the facility. He had just escaped the building he was being held captive and he didn't even know where he was or where he was going. There were still shards of glass in his face and arms that bothered him so bad. He didn't have any special field clothes or first aid kit and he just jumped out through a window.

He kept following the road and was on hoping it would get him somewhere before those men with guns went around to find him. There was no vehicle around for him to use, no telephone, no nothing. Where the hell was he?

"I got him." Chris heard a shout, "Heading after the target." Chris heard shootings and a bike roar behind him. He started to run as fast as he could.

The bike rider caught up in front of him and held his gun up "FREEZE!" he shouted. Chris had no other choice in this deserted area, he was completely unarmed and there was no single place to hide. He put his hands up in the air and surrendered.

"Approaching the target!" the man said to his radio and kept his gun aimed at Chris.

"Who are you people?" Chris asked. The man didn't answer and got closer to him, "Put your hands behind your head and keep walking to the building.

Chris put his hands behind his head and sat on the ground on his knees. The man aimed the gun down at him and shouted "I said walk towards the building!"

"Why don't you just shoot me?" Chris asked. The man didn't answer and kept eye contact with Chris. "You've been ordered to bring me back alive, haven't you?"

"I can kill you whenever I want, you bastard. Get up!"

"I'm tired." Chris said. The man shot his rifle right next to Chris' thigh on the ground as a threat for him to get up. "GET UP!" he screamed.

"Okay! Okay! Take it easy." Chris put his hand down on the ground to try and stand up. With quick reflexes he filled his hand with as much sand as he could and threw it all on the gunman's face. The man groaned hard and started shooting around himself in the air. Chris quickly tackled him down and knocked him out with three hard punches in the face. He knew that more people were going to be coming soon. When he had another look at the building he realized that it was actually quite big. He wondered what it was they were doing there.

Chris grabbed the guy's rifle and kept searching his pockets. He found a pack of gum, a first aid kit, a few dollars, and a condom that made Chris let out a small 'huh!' before he threw it down on the ground.

"Come on!" he groaned and searched him more. The bastard had no phone on him. He cursed under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, wake up! wake up, come on!" He slapped the guy a few times in the face and shook him until the guy woke up with a loud gasp. "Don't you dare move a muscle because I'll punch you again." Chris said, the gunman obeyed and stayed silent.

"Where are we?"

The gunman gulped, "Great Basin desert."

"Nevada?" He was a long way from Los Angeles. How the hell did he get there? "Which part of the building is this?"

"East exist"

Chris grabbed the radio and brought it near the man's mouth "Tell the other guards that I'm on the farthest side of where we are now and do it quick before I end up killing you." And he pressed the button.

The man looked at him and let out a sigh "I got the target. Repeat I got the target at section C, I need backup."

"Where the hell is section C?"

"It's the opposite of here I swear" the man put his hands up and showed him the other side of the building.

"I gotta borrow your bike if you don't mind. Which way goes south?"

The guy just nodded in fear that he didn't mind at all and pointed to the direction Chris was asking for.

"Thanks. Sorry that I have to do this…" Chris said and punched him again in the face and knocked him out. He quickly rode the bike and got away as far away from there as he could.

He kept driving the roads that went to California without blinking until he finally got to a small gas station and bar on the right side of the rode in the middle of the night. He killed the engine and got off the bike. There were just two or three people sitting at the bar who turned to look at the strange bleeding huge muscled man who just came in. "Hi." Chris said to them and walked to the bartender, "Give me a glass of water and let me use your phone, please."

The bartender just started at him, "You alright, man?"

"Yeah my wife just threw everything at the house at me and told me to leave."

The bartender's eyebrows flew up and he nodded with an open mouth, "I'll get your water," he said and pointed to the wall on his left "The phone is over there."

"Thanks." Chris said. The bartender handed him his water bottle and Chris gave him all the money he found in the gunman's pockets. He opened the bottle and started drinking nonstop as he walked to the phone and picked it up. He quickly started dialing literally the only number he had memorized in his head. "Come on Jill pick up!" he mumbled and waited.

There was no answer.

His heart skipped a beat, but still it was around 2 in the morning, maybe she was asleep. He called again, and again, and again, and again. None of the calls were answered. He put the phone down and punched the wall hard. _Dammit!_ "Please be okay." He whispered. Chris was horrible at memorizing numbers. So there was only one more number left that he was hopeful to get an answer from.

* * *

 **Leon**

"Listen, I need you to calm do-"

' _Oh don't you dare telling me to freaking calm down, Leon Scott Kennedy. I've got two little children at my apartment who are scared to death and wanna talk to their parents, and I can't reach any of them. So either you tell me what the hell is going on, or I'm finding you guys myself.'_

"Claire, Claire, listen," Leon tried to reason through the phone, "I swear if I knew what was going on, I would've told you. You know I would."

' _Well just tell me what you know.'_

Leon sighed and rubbed his forehead, "All I know is that I was on my way to Washington and Jill texted me saying she needed help, so I went to get her."

' _Her? Not them? What the hell is going on? Where's my brother?'_

 _Shit!_ He was caught, nowhere to run now. "Okay listen, Chris is missing. The others as well, I could only get Jill out, but she's still traumatized from the effect of the bomb and the smokes, and..."

'And w _hat?'_

"Some… dreams that she's been talking about. I have no idea. We're doing everything we can to find Chris. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Claire."

' _Well for one, your honesty has always been the one thing I really loved.'_

Leon managed a little smile and looked down. If only Claire knew how much her warm words have been of great comfort to him over the years she'd know she shouldn't take herself for granted. "Thanks." He mumbled.

' _He's in Nevada.'_

"Who?" Leon frowned.

' _Consider it as a reward for your honesty and don't ever hide anything from me again. I got a call a few minutes ago from Chris not even knowing what the hell was going on. He's in the desert. I'll text you the address he give me.'_

"What- wait, It's unbelievable. Are you serious?"

' _Yes I am. I offered to go and get him, but he needs something faster than a bike.'_

"I'll send a team to go get him right away."

' _Best you go too. I'm coming there first thing in the morning to look after Jill.'_

"What about the kids? Jill will be so mad."

' _I'll drop them off to school and be there first thing. See ya!'_ Before Leon could argue with her she hung up and left the blonde man listening to the beep on the other line. He sighed in defeat and started dialing a number, "This is Kennedy, I need a chopper."

* * *

 **Chris 6 A.M**

The chopper Leon asked for landed in the same road motel Chris had given Claire, it was a gas-station-bar-motel like place, Leon was sure this was it.

Yup, it was it. Before the chopper even landed he saw Chris getting out of the small building quickly, covering his face and turning around a little. Leon Jumped out of the chopper when it was a few inches up the ground and started running to Chris, "Thank God you're OK."

"Where's my wife? How is she?" was the first thing Chris asked quickly.

Leon nodded firmly and said, "She's alright, no need to worry." There was no need to tell him about last night's incident and worry him for now. "Where are the others?"

"What others?" Chris frowned.

"The others," Leon said, "Becca, Parker, O'Brian…"

"They're not back home?" Chris asked in shock. Leon didn't continue more and ran his fingers through his hair, mumbling a 'fuck!' under his breath.

"They must've been back where they were keeping me," Chris said in anger, "SHIT!" He shouted. How could he have been such an idiot? It didn't even cross his mind that they might be keeping other hostages there. If anything happens to his friends he'd never forgive himself.

"No use going back there now, they've probably evacuated the place." Leon said, looking at the desert road.

"They won't hurt them." Chris said, "It's information they're after. And they _will_ come for Jill. Whatever it is they're after, it's in her head."

Leon nodded in thought and looked down, "Let's get out of here first. We have a lot of work to do." They both mounted the helicopter as the wings started to turn and slowly flying off the ground to take the two back home.

* * *

 **Jill 9:45 A.M**

"…I promised them you'd come see them tonight." Claire said softly while pouring a cup of water for Jill, she turned around and walked towards her, "You Ok?"

"I knew the number calling me was Chris." Jill whispered. Claire hated to admit it, but Jill looked way worse than she thought, almost like she was sick. She forced a smile, "Hey, he's OK now. He'll back here soon."

Jill looked down and took the cup from Claire and had a small sip. After few seconds of thinking she leaned her head back on the wall and looked up and said, "The first time I had the images in my head it was like… A seizure… I _wish_ I had been delusional." She held her breath in and let it out in a sob, "I feel like I've been stolen from myself. I don't know if there ever was a me."

Claire's eyes filled with tears as she listened to her. What did this beautiful woman ever do to deserve feeling like this? "It's not your fault." She whispered and shook her head, "Jill, you have two beautiful children. You and Chris are their heroes."

"If I could only just be a normal mother to them…" Jill cried silently as her tears dropped one by one. She didn't even bother wiping them. "They mean the whole world to me."

"Don't cry, sweetie." Claire said and wiped Jill's eyes while she herself was crying a river. "Hey, speaking of which, look what I got you." She turned around and walked to her backpack. She searched in it for a while, moving her makeup bag, keys, and notebooks aside until she finally found what she was looking for. She took out a small folded piece of paper and handed it to Jill, "Aiden was drawing it last night. I kinda just snatched it and brought it for you."

Jill sniffed and managed to smile. She unfolded the paper and looked at it. It was a picture of a stickwoman planting a flower with one hand and holding a gun on the other, killing a zombie nearby, with the zombie dead one the ground, his eyes the shape of an x indicating it's dead. And on top it wrote, 'World's most badass kind mom.' Jill laughed and covered her face, "As sweet as this is, it's scary as hell."

"I know, it's so surreal. I can imagine you running around with a rose in your hand killing zombies like these badass movie heroes. You know what I'm talking about." Claire said.

"And that's the problem," Jill said, "My children actually think what I do is _fun_ , like in the movies."

"Maybe you should try and admit more to yourself that you love this job." Claire said and winked at her.

Suddenly the door opened in a loud bam and both women turned their head in shock to see who just leaped inside like an animal. Jill widened her eyes and gasped "Chris!"

Christ stood still for a second to look at his wife and quickly ran to her, throwing his strong arms around her slim little body, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Jill hugged him back as tight and started crying, "I'm so sorry I couldn't answer. I'm so sorry! I'm so relieved to see you…"

"Shh! It's okay sweetheart," Chris pulled back and held her face in his hands and leaned to kiss her lips softly. He felt so relaxed and calm, his whole body felt warm just with a single touch of her lips. When he pulled back, he placed a last peck on her cheek and started looking at her, "How are you feeling?"

"I just wanna go home." Jill said, "Where are the others?" She said and looked at the door.

"Don't think about that now." Chris whispered, "Let's just go home tonight and have a nice dinner. I'm sure the kids miss us a lot." They looked each other and managed to smile from the bottom of their heart for the first time. Jill placed her head on Chris's chest and closed her eyes, feeling so comfortable when all of a sudden without even realizing, as if she had lost control of her body and mind, she opened her eyes and said, "It's only a matter of time before you found out about the truth."

* * *

 ***Author's note: oh bam bam babammmmm… WTF just happened? I don't know, man, I can't even tell anymore. Did you guys understand anything from this chapter? Let me know in the review section please.**

 **It's been such a long goddamn time. So far the things that have changed in my life is that I GRADUATEDDDDDD! And secondly became an English teacher, but it's not like I wanna remain a teacher for the rest of my life. I'm still 21, like come on.**

 ****Note to those who are gonna give me crap about Chris' location, I'm not an American and I have no freaking clue about American geography and just looked on Google map, please forgive the inconvenience.**

 **And no offense, to all my American readers, I wish a peaceful, warless 4 years with your new president Donald Trump. I have no idea what's up with this world.**

 **It's been so long since I updated, I wonder if you guys are even gonna read or review anymore. But what the hell, I love doing it. Think of your Reviews as like a shot of vodka to my happy night if that makes sense (just makes it better).**


End file.
